


Jameson, straight up

by twistedchick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Monologue, Season/Series 01, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedchick/pseuds/twistedchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Governor Pat Jameson has plans for Steve, whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jameson, straight up

Steve McGarrett is too smart, as smart as he's pretty. Insisted on doing everything his own way, just like his father. Same military-style rod up his spine. I can still see him the day he arrived, uniform creases still knife-sharp after hours of wear in heat and damp. Laser eyes in a face as hard as steel, body ready for anger to throw, just waiting for a direction.

The image of his father, after his mother's death in that "car crash".

At that point I wasn't in state politics yet, just Honolulu city council, but I heard enough rumors. And knew enough people, on all sides of the law. That's how it is at a crossroads, on an island, at the heart of vacationland surrounded by military bases and on the trade routes between continents. It's a small island. Pretty soon you know everyone by sight and most of them by name and your social and political and personal circles interlace and intertwine. If asked back then, I could have told you the personal preferences and vices of most of the island's powerful _ohana_ , but I wouldn't have told. Knowledge gives power, and women in politics need all the power they can get in order to keep their jobs.

He's not a cop, like his father was. He won't take the same bait. Doesn't have the same incentives, even if he thinks he does. And, unfortunately, can't be turned aside from his search in the same way.

His father was a private man, but he had a thing for cool blondes, like his late wife. I exploited it, for mutual pleasure. Cool sheets, the afternoon breeze through the window, and Jack after he got off the early shift.

Oh, yes, I remember him well.

Passionate, determined men, those McGarretts. Useful when they can be turned. Difficult when not.

So I gave the son what he thought he wanted: his own task force, free rein under my ultimate control. Immunity from prosecution (as long as I said so), not that he noticed the unspoken parenthetical phrase. I gambled on his being so military that he would not realize how far I was reaching beyond my statutory power as governor just to say that. Sometimes I felt like I had to turn into a warlord in order to deal as an equal with the criminals around me who held power. I had to be stronger and tougher than they were to get their respect, and I had it.

I gave Steve his choice of teammates. He chose well for his purposes (and mine): an experienced cop new to the islands, and so outside the traditional knowledge of local police; a disgraced former cop whom local police would disdain to work with; a kid fresh from the academy who had energy and training but no experience. It took all of them to keep him in line, and marginally within the law, but it kept him busy, which was the main point.

I'm a practical woman. There's always crime on the island; if I could turn some of Steve McGarrett's endless energy toward solving cases that lay between local and state jurisdictions, or state and federal, it would keep him busy. It wouldn't hurt to enhance the island's reputation as a safe place for tourists, either.

Of course his father had left clues. Hesse was never as smart as he thought he was; he'd been told to toss the place, and did a half-assed job of it. Of course the new team would work to solve them. And, of course, I would get word by my own ways and means of how close they were getting to what had truly happened, and the tangle of influences that were affected by that knowledge.

Hesse wanted to make it up to me, or so he said on that phone call that did not ever actually happen, on a throwaway phone to which he happened to have the number. He actually wanted to make it up to Wo Fat, of whom he was genuinely afraid, but he said it was for me. I had no objection, though the bomb wrapped around Chin Ho Kelly's neck was a bit over the top. But it focused the team's attention admirably. I could say and do all the proper things and be over here, by the side, watching the action. Hesse probably never understood why I'd said he had to ask for $10 million, but he knew enough to do it anyway. The answer was simple: there was only one place on the island where they'd find that amount in time.

They did. They freed Kelly, and shot Hesse as well. He deserved it, undoubtedly, for his idiocy in burning the money; I'd had other plans for it. But my plans could be adjusted.

It's funny. Steve McGarrett, standing in my office telling me a carefully edited version of what went down on the hillside, looks as nervous as a teenager who'd crashed his new car. I say all the proper things through my official demeanor; I tell him how glad I am that Kelly is safe and that Hesse is back behind bars. And I don't ask about the money.

When he leaves, I can hear the whispers in the hall, and I don't even have to think to know what the rest of his team is saying. It doesn't matter. I've got them, now. If they get too close to the truth about the McGarrett deaths, this is the stick to wave at Steve McGarrett to keep him in line: keeping his teammates out of prison for stealing millions from the police evidence lockup.

The next election's in a year. I think I'll have no trouble getting another term, not with the brilliant Five-Oh team kept so busy keeping the island safe.

**Author's Note:**

> We never see much of the governor; when her voice came into my mind today, I went with it. Obviously, some of this is AU.


End file.
